Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight
by Areli-Kokuchi
Summary: DracoxHarry. Post-war, two men remain alone, unsatisfied with their "The End". 10 drabble length chapters. Hope you enjoy. /I do apologise for the A/Ns, though looking back years later the writing is still solid in my \biased\ opinion./
1. Half Past Twleve

Disclaimer: All characters except for Kaytie belong to J.K. Rowling.

Song (chapter quotes) belong to ABBA

WARNINGS

1. Contatins one peice of strong language

2. Contains slash/yaoi/shonen-ai/boyxboy. (but nothing more than kissing)

3. Sorry to any ABBA fans who think I've ruined the song by adding it to a slash story. And vice versa.

Draco already knows he's gay - just so you don't get confused, i don't think you will but . . .

* * *

Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my house all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own

* * *

I'm alone at night.

You'd think I'd get used to it. I haven't seen anyone at all since about a month after Voldemort's death when I had to go to the ministry to sort out the formalities of my inheritance. I haven't spoken to another person since then, I haven't even left Malfoy Manor.

I was a spy for the Order, but only a few of them knew it. All of them know it now, but none of them feel very comfortable around me, they all hated me for years. I was the embodiment of everything they were fighting against. They weren't really fighting Voldemort, he was weak, they were fighting his followers; the people who believed so passionately in his cause that they would kill anyone he told them to.

Every one of them who hadn't approached the order to become a spy are either dead or in Azkaban. Even so, I haven't been able to shake the feeling that one of them will arrive and either know that I spied for them or give me a mission I don't want to complete. I also don't like the dark objects my parents left lying all over the place. I know some of them work as spy cameras, I just don't know if they're in use.

This place gives me the shivers, way more than working in the war ever did.

* * *

A/N Hi. This is not my first HarryxDraco slash, but it's hopefully the first one I'm not going to delete after about a day, coz I suddenly think It's crap.

And yes, I did think of the fact that Malfoy Manor has House elves, but oh well.

Anyway, I've written the whole thing already, so I'll just post it.

Its based on the song "gimme gimme gimme (a man after midnight) by ABBA. I'm hoping to do a story for;

Our Last Summer

Lay All your Love on Me

S.O.S

& Does Your Mother Know

WARNING: There are 10 chapters, the first few are v. v. short, but they get longer.

I only use each verse and the chorus once.


	2. Autumn Winds

* * *

Autumn winds  
Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom

* * *

I finger the ring my father used to wear. I know it had some dark purpose when he was alive, but it died with him.

My house is full of this stuff, reminders that the Malfoys were dark, always have been.

Until me. Until me.

I _was_ different. I _had_ changed things. I know that if I really had been loyal to Voldemort, the Order would have had it a lot harder. I had been able to give more than other spies, because I was able to convince my 'lord' that other Death Eaters were responsible, and he had killed them, the fool.

But I'm still a Malfoy, still seen as Dark.

I had rejoiced with the Order the night Voldemort had died, but the spies who had infiltrated Voldemort always were more sombre, look at Snape, rest his soul.

The Order knew that Voldemort was evil and had to be stopped, but only the spies knew what power he held in the fact that he was completely barking mad.

Voldemort was what some people would call a 'people person'. He knew how to inspire, and he knew how to make anything look like a good idea. If he said it right, he could have made the Death Eaters dance naked down the street, dancing the Swan Lake ballet and ending by jumping off a cliff.

Every spy could see this, and for this reason they were more scared of him than any of the order.

All spies are still treated with caution, if they're still alive.


	3. Is there a Man Out There?

Is there a man out there  
Someone to hear my prayer

* * *

_God. _I need someone. Anyone.

Someone to yell at.

Someone to talk to.

Someone to fuck.

Anyone.

I've gotta get out.

I need to go somewhere.

I'll go to a muggle bar or something, make out with the first guy I see who likes boys.


	4. Movie Stars

Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in

* * *

So it's over. Voldemort is dead. Along with so many people I loved. And many of the people who didn't die are gone, they can't bear to be reminded of the war.

And what am I meant to do? The boy who lived, and who is still living.

They think I've had my happy ending, but what happens afterwards? What happens after the Golden trio walked off into the sunset, two of them engaged, and now on their Honeymoon?

I've had my happy ending. So have a lot of other people, but theirs gave them something to keep, or someone to love. What did I get in mine? An ugly corpse at my feet, that's what.

It seems everyone got their wish. Ron and Hermione are starting a family without fear of dark wizards, my Aunt and Uncle finally got rid of everything Magical, and Dumbledore's plan worked. And I survived. That was what I asked for, and that was what I got.

The ultimate story with the moral 'careful what you wish for'.

* * *

Disclaimer: Obviously "careful what you wish for" isn't mine.


	5. Tired of TV

Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight

* * *

I stare at the fire. I'd give anything for someone to come out of it, wanting to talk.

But no-one will come, they have their own lives, their own Happy Endings to maintain.

Or something bad to happen. I've survived the worst of the worst, and enjoyed it. I worked together with the people I cared about, and we always triumphed. If anything bad happened now, I could probably pull a good outcome out, and then I'd be with people again.

I can't bear this anymore. I'm not gonna stay here thinking anymore.

I'm gonna go out and get totally and completely smashed.


	6. There's Not a Soul Out There

* * *

There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

* * *

I see no-one on the streets as I make my way to the nearest pub.

When I get there there are only a few people sitting at the bar. I turn to leave. I can't get trashed here, there are too few people. I'm expecting to lose all dignity, but I need to do it with others who are expecting to do the same.

I decide to go to the centre of town. There will be more people there already, more people already drunk. I won't stand out.

I apparate to the back entrance of a bar and slip in, making my way to the bar.

* * *

A/N - ok, like i said, i'm only using each verse/chorus, once. And i'm doing it in this order. It's weird, but I don't care.

Also, At the end of Draco's verse it says

"Is there a man out there

Someone to hear my prayer," 

And at the end of Harry's it says

"There's not a soul out there

No-one to hear my prayer,"

Technically, these two shouldn't be in the same song, Draco's is from the Movie/musical Mamma Mia version of the song, and Harrys is from the original. But oh well.

I waould also like to apologise for the shortness of these recent chapters. This is because although sorted out the plot around the song, i put a lot more of the plot development in the chorus. This is when they come together, so I figure most of the writing should be then, right?

The next chapter will be much longer, promise!


	7. Gimme Gimme Gimme

* * *

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight

* * *

A girl appears in front of me.

"Harry? Is that you?"

If this is some random girl from Hogwarts wanting to talk about the war I'm gonna have to try harder to get smashed. I nod.

"I thought so. I haven't seen you since you were about fifteen, I'm Kaytie. I used to live across the road from you and the Dursleys. I ran away from home after beating up Dudley in our sixth year of school." The girl smiles. She has dark hair with silver-blue streaks in it, and coloured lenses in her eyes to make it look like she has blue flames lapping at her pupils.

"You beat up Dudley?" I can't help smiling.

"He pushed me first, and I decided to teach him that you should _never_ hurt a girl. After all, I'd already decided to leave, and made a promise to make the school as mad as possible before I left. I do karate." She added as an explanation. "_Did_ karate."

She's a muggle. That would push most wizards away, but I don't want to be reminded of the war, and she seems cool, she beat up Dudley.

We make our way to the bar.

* * *

A/N: YAY, we got to the chorus. This is a good song. Listen to it if you haven't allready.

And I know I said they meet in the chorus but you can see where this is going can't you?


	8. Won't Somebody Help Me

* * *

Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away

* * *

I felt a little better than I did when I left, but not much. I had upsides and downsides to coming out.

The only person who wanted to make out with me was a teenage muggle _girl_, but I was so desperate for _any_ interaction that I complied for a bit.

And then there I was at the bar trying to get drunk enough to forget what I'd done with her.

I still felt like someone was creeping up on me, ready to take me to Voldemort or to just kill me.

"Malfoy!"

I pulled out my wand. I didn't mean to but I was just so tense. I stood there for a split second with my wand out in front of me, realising what I've just done. Then a guy jumped on me.

This was what I'd been waiting for all night, and so for a couple of seconds I lay there, completely ecstatic.

_Was that a knife?_

_I think so._

_He has a knife!_

Well, they'd never jump to the conclusion that I have a wand.

The guy on top of me took my wand and slipped it into his coat pocket, and stood up. He helped me up and pulled me towards the door.

"See you around Kaytie," he said.

"Bye Harry."

Suddenly I realised who had jumped on me, who had called my name, and who was dragging me away from the crowds. Also who had my wand. That was the important part wasn't it? He had my wand. Not that he had sounded almost happy to see me, and had then jumped on me.

Never mind that anyone who had seen the entire wizarding world's secrets were about to be revealed would have done the same thing.

I concentrated on taking the memory out of context. Harry Potter jumped on me.

Hang on a minute . . . what was I _doing?_ I was thinking about the fact _Harry Potter_ jumped on me. I don't want _Potter_ jumping on me. He was . . . I was about to think he was on Dumbledore's side, but so was I . . .

". . .oy? Malfoy?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at him. He was about two inches taller than me. And he now had some halfway decent glasses. He was still holding my wrist. My brain threw random statements about the situation at me. He was talking. I concentrated. It was much harder than I remembered to pay attention to people.

"What were you doing!? You pulled your wand out for _no reason at all. _You're lucky your wand is a light enough colour to be mistaken for a knife y'know."

I stared at him for about five seconds. I noticed we were standing on the path of a grassy square.

"Sorry. I haven't got out of the mindset of the war. I haven't heard anyone call my name who didn't want to kill me for about a year. What do you expect?"

* * *

A/N - I hope this is good.


	9. A Man After Midnight



* * *

Gimme Gimme Gimme a Man After Midnight

* * *

I stared at him.

Suddenly I couldn't believe that there was someone else who hadn't got a good enough happy ending. Which was stupid. Of course there would be other people who weren't happy.

I shook my head.

"Sorry." I passed him back his wand. I realised I was still holding his wrist when he twisted his hand so he had a grip on my wrist too. He pulled me down and . . . kissed me on the lips.

And I kissed him back.

After a few seconds he pulled away and looked at me with an expression like he was trying to figure something out.

"What was . . . what did . . . _why_ did. . . ?" I spluttered. I pulled my hand away from his.

"Just . . . shut up." He smiled, and pulled me down by the shoulders this time. This time I felt a little more in control and didn't kiss back. He pulled away, looking shocked that I hadn't reacted the same way as before.

"Oh God . . ." he murmured. He sat down on a bench. "Sorry, I just . . . I've been lonely . . . it's been so . . . dark"

He blushed.

I sat down next to him. "I know. I sometimes even wish that something would jump out of the shadows so that I'd have a way of fighting it away."

What was I _doing?_ A voice popped up in my head to answer me. _You're talking to someone, finding someone to be with you, like you wanted. _

He stood up. "Well, there goes action plan one to get rid of it. Just need a second plan. . ."

"What was plan one?" I ask. _Why am I asking this?? _The little voice answered me _because if you won't find your happy ending I __**will **do it for you**.**_

"To find some one . . . to interact with. Yell, talk, mess about with. Didn't matter which. Doesn't seem to be helping though. You yelled at me, didn't feel much better after that. I tried to mess about with you, didn't feel so good when you didn't want to, and now we're talking and . . . It's only looking back that I realise I did everything in my plan. It just happened."

"Sorry for yelling."

"I deserved it though. Ok, I think I've got a plan B."

"What?"

"Get on a plane. Go somewhere where there are less shadows, less darkness."

Suddenly I felt awful again. I hadn't realised I was feeling better until I fell back into feeling betrayed. Someone else was leaving. _Why do I care? It's Malfoy. _The little voice didn't answer.

"Draco?" He looked at me.

"Sorry for yelling, and sorry that talking didn't make you feel better, and . . ." I leant forward and kissed him. ". . . sorry that I want go with you."

* * *

A/N ; I _think_ that the "Just . . . shut up" kiss line is from a movie, not sure.


	10. Take Me Through The Darkness

* * *

Take me through the darkness to the break of the day.

* * *

They apparated into the bathroom in the lobby of Gatwick. Draco had muggle credit card so money wasn't a problem.

They bought two business class tickets to Crete, in Greece. They hadn't gone back to get luggage. Neither of them had anything they wanted to take with them and they bought everything they thought they would need in duty free.

Passport control was passed easily (wizards keep identification in their wands – bringing it out with a spell) and they stepped out of the waiting room to get on the bus to the plane at around five am.

The sun was rising. Never mind that it was rising over a giant stretch of tarmac and square concrete buildings, it was rising. And it was beautiful. And it was warm.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! I think the ending could be improved but i don't know _how_. So sorry.


End file.
